Memento Mori
|image= |season=3 |episode=28 |jdate=30 October, 2005 |edate=4 November, 2006 |previous=Helter Skelter |next=Keep on Movin' }} Overview Renton tries to deal with the shock of Charles' death. Meanwhile, depressed beyond the point of sanity, Ray attempts one final kamikaze attack on the Gekko with the Spearheads and the Swan. Synopsis In a flashback, Ray tearfully tells Charles she's unable to bear children thanks to the effects from a phenomenon. Despite this, he still asks her to marry him. Back to the present, Ray is admiring her wedding ring and has bitten her lips into shreds. On the Gekko, Eureka goes to see Renton, who is curled inside his sleeping bag. As she tries to comfort him, he shouts that it is his fault because if he hadn't mentioned Eureka, the Nirvash and the Gekko to the Beams, Charles would still be alive. Unsure of how to comfort him, Eureka asks him to come with her to see Nirvash. On the bridge, Woz and Jobs are discussing whether or not it's true that the Nirvash wants to grow up, and notice the Seven Swell has been activated each time Renton and Eureka piloted it together, which confirms Mischa's theory that the two are needed as the pilots. Jobs thinks they need to upgrade the Nirvash for it to work completely but they don't have the resources. Renton and Eureka can feel the Nirvash "trembling" and Renton notices Charles' blood-soaked wedding ring. Eureka asks what she should do since nothing seems to get anywhere, and Renton suggests they get some sleep, especially Eureka, who hasn't been sleeping well for the last couple of days. Eureka says she hasn't been able to sleep since she stopped hearing Nirvash's voice, and Renton says the same thing. Eureka is amazed of how much Renton is like her. On the Beams' ship, the once perfectly clean household is now in a complete wreck with music playing. In the infirmary, Mischa tells Talho and Hilda that Holland is lucky to have survived his gunshot wound, but if it gets serious, they will have to do a blood transfusion and Mischa is checking everyone's blood types. Eureka enters to get some sleeping meds for her and Renton, and Talho learns that he has gone to see Holland. She walks away to find the boy standing outside of Holland's room. Renton hears humming music in Holland's room and is about to walk away before he decides to go in anyway. He finds Holland cleaning and fixing Charles' rifle, and Holland tells Renton to come inside. Renton asks Holland why he killed Charles. Eureka asks Hilda how to make a new hat as the children come in to see her. Linck and Maeter go right into her arms but Maurice holds back. Gidget is freaking out over how Charles exploded. Holland tells Renton that Charles and Ray were in the SOF with him and Eureka, and Ray blames Eureka for not being able to have a child of her own due to the effects of the Seven Swell. Because he has accepted the way things are now, Holland says he is going to protect Renton and Eureka with his life, and asks Renton to take care of her in case something happens to him. Renton seems reluctant to accept his offer and Holland says he had to kill Charles because SOF members know no other way out. He also warns him that Ray will come back for more blood. Hap calls down and says there is a single song playing on every station possible. Renton and Holland recognize it as Charles' favorite song, "Get It By Your Hands". Gidget warns everyone that there are not one but two KLFs heading their way, and Holland realizes Ray must have the KLFs on remote-control. He launches the 909 and Renton heads to the Nirvash to use the communication system to try to get through Ray. Talho warns him that it's not going to work against Ray. Ray's attack jams the radar and messes up their control flaps. As the LFOs fight, Renton gets frustrated because Ray won't respond to him. With Eureka's silent encouragement, Renton tells Ray he's promised to protect Eureka, even if he has to fight Ray, and the one who taught him to keep his word was Charles. This doesn't do anything to calm Ray, and Matthieu notices the song is slowing down and becoming distorted and Hap calls out they need to lower down the frequency. The 909 barrels down both of the KLFs, but to the shock of the crew, the Beams' ship is on a collision course with them. Determined to protect the Gekko, Holland engages in fighting against Ray, who has now lost her sanity in grief and rage. Renton begs for her to answer his most important question: Had he not left their ship, would the three of them been happy? After a long pause, Ray snarls that Eureka stole her future and she's going to take Eureka's life in revenge, and she plans to take Renton with her to Charles. To avoid the collision, Ken-Goh brings one of the Gekko's machine guns around and gets a hit on the Beams' ship, which spins long enough for Holland to hit it in the cockpit. His wound opens as the 909 forces the wreckage not to crash into the Gekko, then goes spiraling out of control. The cockpit in flames and her arm severed, Ray searches for something as she remembers Charles promising to her that even after the Seven Swell stealing their old future, they can make a new one. Ray finds her severed arm with her wedding ring, and crawls to reach it with the last of her strength as the ship explodes. On the Gekko, everyone is trying to calm down Talho as Mischa tries to tend to Holland, who is more wounded. Mischa orders someone to get Renton because he is the only one with Holland's blood type and can give a blood transfusion. Talho refuses this because Renton has the same blood as his sister, Diane, but she still begs Renton to save Holland's life, despite how much he understandably hates him. Reluctantly, he agrees, and after the transfusion, he tells Eureka that he is angry because everyone is selfish and feels like he can't do anything because no one tells him anything. Eureka comforts him by telling him that she believes in him with all her heart and wants to learn more about him, and he says the same thing, although she seems afraid to tell him about herself. Major Events *It is revealed Ray is infertile due to the Seven Swell from the First Summer of Love. Eureka was piloting the Nirvash when it released the Seven Swell, so Ray blames Eureka for her infertility. This also explains why Ray wanted Renton to become her son. *Holland decides to make it his goal to protect Renton and Eureka because they are now the world's hope. *The death of Ray. *Despite the tension between them, Renton saves Holland by giving him his blood. *Talho hints that her mixed feelings towards Renton are due to that Holland had a past relationship with his older sister, Diane. *Renton and Eureka understand they have to be honest and trust each other in order to have a relationship Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Memento Mori" (Latin for "Remember that you will die") by Kamelot/Embrace the End. *While sitting by the Nirvash with Eureka, Renton finds Charles' blood-soaked ring, which he carries with him throughout the series as a reminder of the couple who loved and treated him as their son and taught him how to keep his word. *It is confirmed that the Nirvash's Amita Drive requires Renton and Eureka to pilot it together, and because of this, the crew decides to update the Nirvash. *This episode reflects the early development of Holland's maturity; seen when he is able to have a civil conversation with Renton about why he had to kill Charles, and tells the boy that he will do what he needs to do to keep him and Eureka safe from harm because she chose him. He also surprises Renton when he asks him to take care of Eureka in case something happens to him, but Renton was still doubtful and resentful towards Holland, and seemed reluctant to accept his offer, most likely a sign that he wasn't completely over how Holland harshly mistreated him prior to his runaway from the Gekko. *Renton had to give Holland his blood during a blood transfusion because Holland lost lots of blood and Renton was the only one with Holland's blood type. Renton initially refused to go through with it because Holland's abuse towards him and that he killed Charles and Ray. However, he changed his mind after Talho begged him to save Holland. *Talho refused to let Renton give his blood to Holland out of jealousy towards Renton's older sister, whom Holland loved in the past. Her angry reaction towards this also speculates that she sees Renton as a reminder of Diane and her harsh attitude towards him may be due to her taking her jealousy for Diane out at Renton. *For the first time, Renton finally tells Eureka about how he feels towards everyone on the Gekko; he calls them selfish who leave him behind without a second thought and always lie to him. He also tells her that he's always wanted and tried to help her and everyone, but he's never appreciated for his efforts and make him feel like he can't do anything to be helpful. This makes Eureka feel sad for him and finally tells him that she trusts him more than anyone, even Holland, and wants to have a relationship with him. Category:Eureka Seven